


Under the stars

by miujaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kinda a shitshow, M/M, not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miujaems/pseuds/miujaems
Summary: five times where Renjun fails to ask out Hyuck using his friends’ advice + the one time he doesn’t listen and finally lands a date.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> First au so i’m sorry if its bad, i also wrote most of it at 3 am.

This chain of events started when Renjun finally admitted he had feelings for his best friend Donghyuck. He knew he would regret telling the rest of his friends but they wouldn’t stop questioning him - from the way he would act, talk and look at the boy.

When Renjun told them he wanted to ask out Hyuck they didn’t hesitate to help him.

Part 1.

“Trust me Jun, this’ll work,” mark reassured him as they stepped into the flower shop.

Mark suggested this idea earlier on during lunch. He thought it would be a good idea to leave a small bouquet of flowers and a love letter in Hyuck’s locker as a way to confess.

Renjun thought it would have been better to do it face to face, but Mark pointed out whenever Donghyuck looked at him he would freeze on the spot. Writing a letter was certainly a better option.

School ended and now it was time to buy the bouquet. He and Mark bid goodbye before the others could question where they were going and left to buy the flowers.

Stepping inside of the shop, they immediately started scanning across the array of flowers hoping to find the perfect ones.

“Hey! what do you think of these?” Mark called Renjun over to where he was standing.

In his hand was a small bouquet of roses, wrapped in soft pink paper with a ribbon tightly holding it all together.

“I love it,” Renjun gave him a smile “I think he’ll love them too.”

After buying the flowers the two boys parted ways. Now that Renjun was home, he seated himself at his desk with a piece of paper in front of him. Taking a pen, he began to write everything he wanted to say in the form of a love letter. Folding it neatly, he slid it inside an envelope and sealed it close.

Renjun and Mark had both woken up a lot earlier than usual in order to get to school before Hyuck did. But there was one problem...

“So how do we get into Hyuck’s locker?” Renjun asked, to which Mark responded with a chuckle.

Hearing a familiar voice in the distance, Renjun looked around to see Jeno running in their direction.

“Apparently Jeno knows his combination but is refusing to tell me,” Mark sighed before continuing “At least he’s kind enough to help us, he’ll unlock the locker and you can put the items in, yeah?”

Renjun nodded walking into the building, followed by Jeno and Mark.

Jeno opened the locker waiting for Renjun to put the items inside.

“Are you sure this is a good idea,” Renjun looked at Mark “What if he doesn’t like it?”

“For the last time, i’m sure he will, you said it yourself too,” Mark said patting Renjun on the shoulder.

“9 o’clock” He heard Jeno whisper in his ear.

“What? It can’t be, we just—” Renjun was cut off when Jeno turned his face to the left to see Hyuck walking down the hall, humming along to his favourite song.

“Shit.”

Jeno grabbed the bouquet and letter and frantically stuffed them inside of the locker, closing it quickly.

“hm? Whats with the faces?” Hyuck stopped humming to see Renjun, Jeno and Mark staring at him blankly.

“We were just surprised to see you this early,” Mark replied, pulling the other two boys away from Hyuck’s locker.

“Shouldn’t I be the one surprised?” Hyuck questioned moving closer to them, “I’ve always came here early, you guys have never been here at this time.”

Thankfully he didn’t ask them any more questions and proceeded to open his locker. Donghyuck saw the letter and bouquet fall to the ground and picked them up. As he read the letter, Renjun could feel himself growing more nervous as each second passed.

“It’s a love letter!” Hyuck exclaimed, giving them the biggest smile.

“Did you see who signed it...?” Mark asked

“It’s not signed..” Hyuck replied, “could it be from a secret admirer?”

Mark stood there in awe before excusing himself along with renjun, taking him away far enough to not be heard.

He took a deep breath crossing his arms, “You. forgot. to. sign. it.” Mark said looking in Renjun’s eyes.

“I DIDN’T KNOW I FORGOT!” Renjun explained, sliding his back down against the wall and burying his face in his hands.

Mark sat down next to him, “Well at least you know he liked it.”

Part 2.

It was Saturday and Jeno had invited Renjun over to tell him about his plan.

“Since it seems like your plan with Mark didn’t go so well, maybe mine could, do you think?” Jeno smirked.

“There’s always a fifty-fifty chance with these things,” he murmured in response.

Jeno lightly punched his shoulder, “C’mon! Don’t give up now, second time’s a charm!”

Renjun raised an eyebrow, “But isn’t it third time’s a—“ he was cut off for the second time.

“You made a song about him right?” Jeno remarked, pulling out his guitar, “I can play, and you can sing.”

“Jen, i’m not too confident with the lyrics, what if i stutter while singing or my voice cracks out of nerves, how would he even know it’s about him?” he sulked, slightly pouting.

Taking a look at the lyrics written on the other boys phone, Jeno calmly responded “Seeing what you’ve written, i think it’s very clear the song is about him, Hyuck’s not that oblivious, getting the message across will be easy.”

(okay maybe he was lmfaoo)

They spent the rest of the day practicing and perfecting the song, ready for Renjun to sing to Donghyuck.

———

Today was the day, hopefully this time would go like they planned.

Hyuck arrived and went to Jeno’s garage where they were waiting for him. It wasn’t the most romantic place to ask him out but they cleaned it up as much as they could. Jeno sat there with his guitar and Renjun was holding a mic.

“So you wanted me to hear your song?” Hyuck said, taking a seat on the empty wooden stool.

“Yeah... I’d like to know if you like it,” A faint blush appeared on Renjun’s cheeks.

He took a deep breath as Jeno started playing the intro of the song. Forgetting about his surroundings he let the music take control and started to sing.

Donghyuck instantly fell in love with the calming r&b song, closing his eyes as he listened to it contently.

“What do you think..?” Renjun trailed off.

“It’s amazing!” Hyuck looked right in Renjun’s eyes, catching him off guard.

Looking away Donghyuck said “I noticed it was a love song, and you wrote it.”

Renjun bit his lip, unsure of what the other would say next.

“Do… do you like.. someone?” Renjun noticed him hesitating.

“W-what makes you say that?” he blurted out.

“Well it sounds like it..” Hyuck continued “I’m assuming you're planning to ask them out with this.”

Renjun panicked “I—”

Donghyuck stood up and started walking towards the garage door. He stopped himself before leaving. Renjun turned to Jeno who had a sorry look on his face.

Turning around Hyuck told him, “I hope it goes well for you.”

The plan failed again.

“Second time’s a charm,” Renjun began “There’s always next time.”

“Sorry Junnie,” said Jeno apologetically “I really thought it would work..”

“Don’t apologise Jen, thanks for the help.”

“You’re willing to try again?” Jeno asked

“Yep,” Renjun laughed, “I’m not giving up just yet.”

“You didn’t sound too confident yesterday,” Jeno rolled his eyes playfully.

“Hey!” Renjun retorted.

To take their minds off of what just happened, the two boys spent their time joking around with each other. After all, there’s always a next time.

Part 3.

It was lunch and Hyuck was at a club meeting, meaning they could discuss freely.

“Just...ask him out?” Jaemin suggested, swallowing the food in his mouth, “Or make him fall in love with you.”

“How can I do that?” Renjun pouted, “He thinks I like someone.”

“Then tell him you don’t,” Chenle chimed in.

“But I do, I like him.”

Jaemin raised a finger to Renjun’s lips “Impress him, make him fall in love with you.” 

“If he thinks I like someone why would he fall in love with me?”

Jaemin was getting fed up at this point.

“It’s worth a shot, let’s say he does, and takes the initiative to ask you out instead, job. done. Confessing would be easy.” Jaemin insisted.

“Third time’s a charm,” Jeno teased, winking at the boy.

———

Renjun tried everything in his power to get Donghyuck interested in him. Days had passed since their conversation at lunch yet still there was no progress.

In most of their classes he was seated next to him. But everytime he tried to talk, Hyuck didn’t seem to care. Did he do or say anything wrong?

He tried impressing him in art class, painting a beautiful sunflower field - he was quite proud of it too.

Instead, Hyuck weakly smiled when Renjun showed it off to him.

Donghyuck was one of his best friends and rarely seemed down. So seeing him like this concerned the group a lot.

The thought of trying to impress him was out of the window, they wanted to see him being the cheerful self he was.

———

Hyuck was at another club meeting so they had the chance to talk freely again.

“I’m not going to try to make him fall in love,” Renjun stopped eating for a moment, “Something is off, so let’s focus on making him happier again.”

The others nodded simultaneously and continued eating their lunch as normal.

Renjun felt a huge amount of guilt piling up on him, he knew he was a part of the reason Hyuck was acting like this.

Part 4.

A week had passed and Donghyuck was back to being cheerful. Renjun actually hadn’t thought about asking him out at all either, but he still wanted to at some point.

This time Chenle stepped in to help. It was the fourth try and hopefully the final one.

———

The weekend was here, and all Renjun was doing was homework, nothing much was going on in his life for now.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Renjun’s phone was charging on his bedside table so he had to get up and check who it was. The caller ID displayed Chenle’s name. He had a feeling he knew exactly why the younger boy was calling, nevertheless he picked up.

CH: “Hi~ hyung,” Chenle cooed.

RJ: “Let’s get straight to the point, it’s about Hyuck isn’t it?” Renjun sighed.

CH: “You guessed it!”

RJ: “Gosh, I hope it goes well this time.”

———

Renjun walked into the park to see Chenle waiting for him on a bench. He went over to the smiley boy and sat down next to him. Chenle’s idea was so absurd that he needed to talk about it in person rather than over the phone.

“This is even worse than Jaemin’s plan,” Renjun huffed.

Chenle coughed, “Would you continue thinking that if it works?” 

“Yes, because I know it won’t.”

“Listen, I know it sounds illogical, and the chances of it working are low but not zero,” he smirked, nudging the older slightly.

“Pleeeaaase?” Chenle whined.

“Fine.”

———

Ring, Ring, Ring.

RJ: “Hey Hyuck.”

DH: “hmm?”

RJ: “I need you to help me with something important.”

———

Renjun kept pacing back and forth as he waited for Donghyuck to come over. This better be worth it, he thought to himself

Knock, Knock, Knock.

He moved from his kitchen to in front of his door, opening it slowly, all while holding his breath. Donghyuck waved and came inside, he made himself comfortable when he entered the house, taking a seat on Renjun’s couch.

“So...you're thinking of asking your crush out?” Hyuck looked at the other who was heavily blushing, “And you want my help?”

The bright red boy hummed in response.

Hyuck leaned back on the arm rest, “I don’t see why you had to ask me of all people.”

“I-I just thought that.. you would be really good at planning these types of things, you know?” Renjun smiled timidly.

“What made you think that?” He scoffed.

Renjun said any random excuse that came to mind, “I had a feeling!”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh at Renjun’s current state, he found it way too adorable.

“Shall we start then? Do you have a location? time? what way do you plan on confessing?” Hyuck bombarded him with questions he didn’t even think of before hand. He couldn’t possibly tell him this was his way of asking him out.

———

Renjun and Chenle’s phone call.

CH: “So here’s what i’m thinking,” “Hyuckie hyung believes you have a crush on somebody right now,  
correct?”

RJ: “Yeah…”

CH: “Call him and ask if he could help you ask your “crush” out, then once everything has been set up, ask him out right there on the spot! In the way that you prepared together!” 

CH: “Does that sound good…?”

Silence

RJ: Meet me at the park in 10.

Renjun hung up.

———

“You’re lucky I AM good at these types of things.”

Donghyuck took a piece of paper and a pen.

“Tell me about him, what do you think he would like?”

“Um, probably something meaningful? something he would remember forever.” Renjun didn’t want to describe him too well, if he did Donghyuck would figure it out right away.

“Simple or extravagant?”

“Simple.”

Donghyuck continued to write on the piece of paper, the silence was somewhat suffocating. Placing the pen down Donghyuck moved so that he was now sitting next to Renjun.

“There’s this apartment rooftop which you can go to at night, it provides a great view of the stars and the city, I think it would be nice,” Donghyuck spoke softly.

“Tell him you want to watch the stars and ask if he could join, maybe prepare a blanket to lay on.”

Renjun giggled, Donghyuck looked at him confused. “It’s cheesy but I like it, confessing under the stars, you would do something like this.”

“It is,” Donghyuck whispered under his breath, so Renjun couldn’t hear him.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“What? N-no, not at all..”

———

Donghyuck ran up to Renjun from behind giving him a fright. He placed his hands on Renjun’s shoulders turning him around, “Did you ask him to meet up with you today?”

“Yep, I did, he seemed excited!”

“It’ll go great!” He beamed, just as Jeno came, taking him away.

“Sorry junnie but we’ll be late to class,” Jeno waved at him and he waved back.

Jeno broke the silence, speaking up first.

“You need to stop doing this to yourself.”

“But he’s my best friend! And I don’t have the right to determine his feelings.”

“You’re hurting yourself in the process,” Jeno walked slower, “Stop thinking he likes someone else, i’m telling you, you’re the one he likes.”

“Then why would he make me help him with this? Why did he ask for my opinion on his song?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? I’ve never seen such a lovestruck idiot.” Jeno opened the door to the classroom, walking in.

———

Renjun and Donghyuck calling

RJ: “Hyuck where are you?”

RJ: “You said you would meet me before he arrived.”

DH: “Sorry Junnie… my mom needs help in her shop, I can’t make it.”

DH: “I should’ve told you earlier..”

RJ: “It’s okay.. I understand, see you next week.”

And with that Renjun hung up. He picked up the blanket and made his way out of the building.

Once he arrived home he threw himself on the couch, another try failed.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

It was Chenle.

CH: “Hyung! Did it go well?”

Renjun just sighed.

CH: “I guess not then… what happened?”

RJ: “I asked him to meet up before my “crush” came, but when I called asking where he was, he told me he needed to help his mom at her shop.”

CH: “I’m sorry hyung… it’ll be okay, should I come over?”

RJ: “No need to be sorry, and you don’t need to come over, it’s late so get some sleep.”

CH: “Alright then, see you soon, bye hyung.”

RJ: “Goodbye, Chenle.”

The call has ended.

———

Of course what Donghyuck told him was a lie. In fact, his mother was out of the city for the rest of the week. He didn’t want to see Renjun after what Jeno told him, did he really like him? If he did, then he just missed an opportunity of Renjun asking him out. But if he didn’t then it wouldn’t matter not meeting up with him.

When they returned to school neither decided to ask about what happened that night, so did the others, Chenle had already told them.

Part 5.

Today Renjun was over at Jisung’s house to help him with a project. It was lunch so they took a quick break to eat and talk.

“Do you remember that Hyuck hyungs birthday is coming up?”

“Next week? yeah.” Renjun answered.

“We want to go to a noraebang that day, maybe you can ask him there?” Jisung asked, “Only if you’re okay with it, that is.”

“I’ll think about it. The past four times didn’t go so well so i’m not sure.”

“Honestly, I think he likes you too.”

Renjun choked on his food, “S-say what?”

“Maybe, the reason you haven’t been successful is because he thinks you like someone else, while he likes you.”

“Why did he agree to help me then?” Renjun was confused.

“I don’t know, you’re his best friend, I bet he just wanted to see you happy,” Jisung said with his mouth full.

“No… I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Renjun stood up.

“Just give it a go and see, you never know.”

———

The six boys were impatiently waiting outside of Donghyuck’s house. The boy was taking forever to get ready.

On the phone.

MK: “We’ve been waiting out here for thirty minutes now.”

DH: “I’m coming! I'm coming! Just going to say bye to my parents.”

JS: “Okay hyung, we’ll be waiting in the car now.”

End of phone call.

Donghyuck finally left his house and locked the door, walking towards the car. He looked stunning. That was all Renjun was thinking about. Donghyuck was wearing a loose white blouse with a few of the buttons unbuttoned, high waisted black jeans and black boots. Not to mention the glittery smokey eye makeup.

“Hello? Earth to Renjun?” Chenle said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Renjun shook his head, “Huh? What?”

The others just laughed as Hyuck opened the door to the front passenger seat.

“Since we’re all here now, let’s go,” Jeno started driving.

The ride was filled with laughter, but Renjun was too distracted by Donghyuck’s complexion. Since he and Jisung we’re sitting in the very back, they were able to have a private conversation between themselves. They still whispered just in case.

“Have you decided yet?”

“Decided what Ji?”

Jisung nudged him, “Y’know, what we talked about last week.”

“Oh, that,” Renjun realised what Jisung meant, “No, not yet, I’ll tell you when i do.”

“Okay hyung,” Jisung gave him a thumbs up.

They shortly arrived at the karaoke place, Jaemin had had a reservation in advance so there were no problems. They entered the room and started looking for songs to sing. Donghyuck decided to go first, singing Sometimes by Crush. He was an amazing singer and had a very unique voice, one that was pleasing to the ears. 

The seven boys spent the rest of the night singing their hearts out, enjoying the moment together.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom, you guys can continue while i’m gone,” Hyuck said leaving the room.

Renjun looked behind him to see six heads turn to look at him, “What..?”

“Aren’t you gonna go after him?” asked Mark.

Renjun looked at Jisung who smiled at him, “You told them?” He remained silent, but Renjun could tell he did.

“Hmm, I will,” He felt a sudden burst of confidence. He walked out of the room as the others hyped him up.

He saw that Donghyuck was coming back and decided to wait for him in the hallway.

“Renjun, why are you waiting here?” Donghyuck came up to him.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

Now was the time, Renjun could finally ask him out. There was no one to disturb them, what was there to mess it up.

Secretly, Donghyuck was also hoping for Renjun to ask him a certain question.

“D-did you like today?”

Fuck. 

“Oh, uhm, yes!” Donghyuck was disappointed, but he hid it with a smile, “I loved it!”

“That’s good to know.”

They walked back in an awkward silence. 

What the fuck happened. Why did I back out? Renjun thought to himself, he fucked up. This was the fifth time he failed to ask Donghyuck out.

I’m stupid. I really thought he would ask. He doesn’t like me, there’s no way. Donghyuck was deep in thought. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up after all.

The two finally returned and contradictory to what they thought, the two seemed very awkward. They decided it was better to not ask and continued normally. Though, they noticed the two avoiding each other the entire night.

The car ride home was just as awkward. No one spoke a word, instead giving each other consistent glances.

By this time, Jeno had dropped everyone off at home. Only Hyuck was left.

“I’m going to be straight, tell me what happened,” Jeno said.

“Gosh, I really thought, just for a moment,” Donghyuck slid down the seat, “He was waiting for me in the hallway, and said he wanted to ask me a question, I hoped he would ask me out or something after what you told me, but he asked if I enjoyed today.”

“What? He did?”

“mhm”

“That- Okay maybe he just chickened out,” Jeno wondered, “Trust me when I say he went to ask you out, I don’t know why he asked that— .”

“Jeno,” he breathed out, “I don’t want to get my hopes up, please.”

They arrived at Donghyuck’s house. He opened the car door to leave, turning to Jeno.

“Thanks for the ride, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“You to Hyuck, Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jen,” He said, closing the car door.

Meanwhile at Renjun’s home, Jisung, Mark and Jaemin decided to stay at his place for the night.

Renjun laid on his bed facing the ceiling with his arm over his eyes.

“Right, so instead of asking him out you asked if he was enjoying the night,” Jaemin said.

The other only groaned in reply.

“What happened? Why did you say that?” The youngest, added.

“I don’t know, it- it just came out.”

Mark sat on the bed next to him, “Then I’m guessing it became awkward between you two.”

“Pretty much,” Renjun sighed, “Maybe I should just ask him out when I feel ready.”

“That’s definitely better than listening to us,” Jaemin chuckled.

Part 6.

For some reason Renjun was filled with confidence today. He felt incredibly happy and excited for no reason.

“What’s got you in such a happy mood today?” Chenle asked, who was walking next to him.

“Honestly, I don’t know, I woke up feeling really confident,” Renjun told him with a bright smile on his face.

“You’ve never been this happy walking into school,” said Chenle, “Not gonna lie, I was scared seeing you this morning.

“Can’t a guy be happy?” Renjun jokingly said.

Their friends also noticed it too, it was strange but it made them happy as well. 

———

It was now lunch and all of them were chatting and eating away, all except Renjun. He felt like he needed to do something today, and that something he had been wanting to do for ages.

Soon came the end of last period and everyone had left school by now. However, Donghyuck and Renjun lingered outside of school for a bit longer. The two of them hadn’t hung out alone in a while and decided they should.

As they were Renjun realised what that something was. He tried asking Donghyuck out countless times but all failed. Maybe this time he could finally do it.

They had come to the park once again, it was a place they always came to when they hung out, it reminded them of the time they first met.

Darkness was surrounding them as they laid on the grass, and the only source of light were the stars and the tall lamp posts illuminating the park. It was the perfect timing to ask. 

Renjun looked to his right to see Donghyuck lying peacefully with his eyes closed. He admired the boy's beauty before speaking.

“Hey,” Renjun turned on his side, “I need to ask you this.” 

Donghyuck opened his eyes, and faced Renjun, “Yes?”

Renjun coughed clearing his throat, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Hyuck was visibly taken aback, and turned bright red when the boy asked him. 

“What..?”

“Would you like— .”

“No, I heard you the first time,” Donghyuck also turned on his side, “I’d love to.” 

———

Renjun had set everything up, and was now sitting on the soft picnic blanket, patiently waiting for Hyuck to arrive. The set up was simple, but it was sweet, they could enjoy the moment under the stars, like always. 

He was too busy in dreamland to notice Donghyuck sitting next to him, only to be shocked when he saw the boy staring right at him. 

“Pfft, you should’ve seen your face!” Donghyuck giggled. 

“You should’ve told me you were here, how long were you staring at me for?” Renjun smirked.

Donghyuck turned beet red once again.

“I’m kidding!”

“This is nice,” said Donghyuck, looking across the river.

“Glad you think so,” replied Renjun.

They both sat there in silence, there was no need to talk, as being in each other's presence was enough. But after a few minutes, Renjun knew there were a few things he needed to get off his chest. 

“I think you should know that this isn’t my first try asking you out,” he admitted. 

“Huh..? You tried to ask me out before?” asked Hyuck.

“A total of five time actually,” Renjun felt a bit ashamed telling him that.

“So where should I start..?”

“Firstly with Mark’s plan,” he leaned back laying down on the blanket, followed by Donghyuck.

“Do you remember those flowers and that love letter you received? Those were Mark’s ideas, after school we went to buy flowers for you and I wrote a love letter telling you about my feelings. Jeno came to unlock your locker in the morning, but the thing is that I forgot to sign the letter and you never found out who sent it,” Renjun continued. 

“Since that plan failed, Jeno offered to help me. We spent all day perfecting that song to invite you over to listen to it. I was eventually going to confess that it was about you but you thought otherwise.”

Donghyuck remained silent, so he carried on.

“Then there was Jaemin’s “brilliant” idea of making you fall in love with me,” Renjun chuckled, “though, throughout that week you seemed upset, so we agreed it was better to not continue.” 

“Chenle’s idea was worse, I felt really, really bad pulling through with it. He told me that I should have you help me with my “crush”, then ask you out instead. You had to help your mom out that day so I didn’t get the chance to, honestly I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Donghyuck smiled at him.

“Finally was Jisung’s idea, I was over at his house when he told me that I should ask you out when we went to karaoke on your birthday. That’s why I followed you to the restroom, only to back out soon after,” Renjun finished.

It was a lot to process but it made Donghyck laugh to himself.

“I guess I have a lot to say as well.”

“I should be sorry, I jumped to conclusions and assumed you liked someone else. I was feeling down after you sang to me, and I thought it was about someone else. And I lied about helping my mom in her shop, because I couldn’t bear to see you before you asked your “crush” out. I really hope you're not mad.”

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

“I like you, Junnie. I like you so fucking much,I adore everything about you,” he shamelessly confessed, “I’d even say I’m in love with you.” 

“No, I’m not, I felt like I led you on unintentionally, so it’s understandable.” 

Renjun sat up, changing the subject, “so you like me, huh?”

Donghyuck quickly sat up too in a panic. shit, what did I say.

“Well no- I mean- yes! y-yes, I do...” he trailed off, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

To his surprise however, he fell backwards as Renjun tackled him with a hug. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around the petite boy's waist.

“Correction, it’s, ‘I love you’,” He said, gaining a sudden boost of confidence.

“Well then, I love you too Hyuckie,” Renjun said, muffled into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, still clinging onto him. 

They stayed in this position for a while, until Hyuck moved Renjun off of him so that they were face to face. He put two fingers under Renjun’s chin, lifting it slightly, and he immediately knew what he was doing. 

Donghyuck placed his lips on Renjun’s, kissing him slowly and softly, after longing to do so for ages. Renjun kissed him back, drowning in the feeling of finally being able to kiss his crush. The stars shined on them as they intertwined their fingers, there was nothing more they wanted than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I felt like some of it was repetitive. Hope you liked it :).


End file.
